LENS Memoirs
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: After the tragic death of his family a mightyena seeks to bring the culprit to justice. Gaining friends and foes along the way he helps solve many unsolved cases. He soon finds that his best weapon is a camera.


**Why hello readers. This story has been on my mind for... seriously a long time but it's here now. I plan on making this into probably one of my longer ones both chapter wise, and length wise per update. Its got a bit of everything and is mainly slice of life. That being said lets get this film rolling. (Disclaimer: All Pokemon are the copyright of Nintendo. The O/C's and other characters I have created belong to me. T rating is for mild violence and situational drama).**

* * *

**[O]**

The sky was finally clear enough for him to get a descent view of the commotion across the street "Okay we need a descent shot of this one". Around his neck was a very expensive looking camera. Small black and silver lined in color, sharp, well worn, and reliable for what he needed.

After fidgeting with the adjustments he positioned his camera at the crowd lining up his shot. Light steps were heard next to him as a familiar figure brushed by making him making him tilt his shot "Haha very funny Aperture".

Peering down just at his side was his trusty pokemon. The grey fur and black streaks covering the canine's body betrayed his true nature. The dog had a small pack carefully strapped to its back, its color blending in perfectly to its pelt.

A mightyena he was, strong, loyal, and despite his type generally kind. He smiled at his pokemon, holding his camera in one hand and stroking the dog's head with the other. Looking on he saw the crowd beginning to part revealing a man surrounded by uniformed figures and large orange dogs.

Bright flashes lit up the area as the large crowd parted from the busy street. The sounds of hundreds of people roared down the sidewalk all screaming at in the direction of a large courthouse at the heart of the city. Reporters walked in a circle around a tall figure amongst them.

"Commissioner Smith any word on the disappearances", "Sir is there any recent update on the whereabouts of the suspects involved in the the robberies", "What of the illegal pokemon rings". The constant roar of voices seemed to have no clear end.

His greying hair a complement to the rest of him down to the vest he wore. Police quickly surrounded him while he walked through, an arcanine pacing by on either side of them.

He shook his head clearly frustrated by the events "It's apparent to me that we need more time on these cases". "Time, its been over a year" the angry patrons yelled at him.

He wasn't shocked by this statement, It had been over a year since the first string of cases had started but on this island with limited forces there was little he could do. The crowd still roared much to his disappointment with some patrons moving closer.

"Orders sir" his officers awaited for him to make a move with the restless people. He hung his head in despair "Lets get back to HQ". "Yes Sir" the officer behind him gave a salute and raised her megaphone to address the area.

"People of Elic City we must make our way through or else valuable time will have been wasted not solving these crimes, any attempt for non compliance will result in immediate arrest". The echo went far enough to reach them all and they began to part the path that lead to the open street.

"Thank you Jenny" they began to walk down the parted path meeting sneers and fierce looks from the people there. "We need a new police force" someone yelled back at them, "Wheres Kanto's squads when you need them" another said as they passed by.

"Don't let them get to you sir" the officers continued to walk behind him with their dogs by their side. He was distraught from all of the cases he had seen, something just didn't add up. Making his way to the last part of the crowd a familiar sight met him with smile and a wave.

"Afternoon sir, having a little trouble with the locals I see". "Kyle, good to see you again kid" he walked across the street paying no head to the yells behind him. The police force lagged behind ensuring that things didn't get too out of hand from the media.

"So Kyle I see you and the mutt making something of yourselves". He walked up to the pair offering his hand to Kyle.

He gladly shook Smith's hand "Ha, well you could say that, sad it took us leaving you guys to get here".

"Well at least you and snoopy aren't literally pressed with what" pointing to the police that were still on guard from the hearing.

"Yea I'm glad that whole thing is over, right Aperture". The canine pokemon only grinned and looked on at his former comrades, some of the Arcanine looked back and snapped an awkward salute. "Well we just really came to snap a photo or two before heading back".

"Oh sorry to keep you Kyle, just know that you're work is welcome back at the station any time, we still miss both of your antics". He turned and started making his way back to his officers "I'll still never forget the 'hide the pooch in the file cabinet' trick you pulled back then".

"I don't think Aperture and I will ever forget that video we shot from it" he yelled back waving good bye to his old friend.

"Well despite your attempt to sabotage my work we got the shot needed" he said matter-of-factly staring down the street.

The canine tilted his head up to him and chuckled. "At least you don't have to carry a camera on your back" the motion of his eyes went to the pack strapped to him.

Kyle scratched his head remembering the awkward talk they had about their jobs. "Can't argue there, but hey" he turned and walked a few paces "I've got thumbs and a license".

Aperture's eyes stared at him intently, searching for some comment to throw back. "Well then" he stood on all fours and stretched "Lets use those thumbs and that license to get us home, I can't wait to finally see my pup".

***Cut cut cut this is interesting and all but...***

***Honestly we need some film... and a title***

**=[o]=**

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

**L.E,N.S. Mémoirs**

**[This film session: Continuity]**

"Oh, the movie never ends"

**I•I•I•I•I•I•I•I**

**['o']**

***Okay, all camera's loaded on set to roll***

Kyle turned back at the yawning dog "No worries we'll be there soon enough". He placed the camera in a protective case and put it in his backpack "Nervous about seeing the pup".

Aperture broke from his yawn and looked down the street towards a stoplight "I wouldn't say nervous, but its something else"

They began walking down the sidewalk of the city "Something like...what". Curious as to what the canine would say Kyle paused.

"I'm not nervous, more so... worried about raising a pup". "Things are getting a little... dangerous in recent news, so I'm just worried about him thats all".

"I guess it can't be helped, things are getting out of hand now" He shrugged his shoulders "But still you've got Prism and me to help".

The canine pokemon sighed and looked into the sky. It was about high noon and the building's shadows at the time were starting to peer out. "Yes I do, but its been over a month since we've been away from home". He had a sorrowful look on his muzzle as he went on "I really wanted to be there when the pup was born".

Kyle noticed the dog's somber state and looked up as well. "I miss home too, but". Kyle pointed, looking down the street at in intersection "We've gotta drop off this equip to the shop before we go back, I can't leave my good gear behind". "We can talk to Prism over the com when we get there".

Feeling a bit of relief and excitement Kyle broke into a run waving to the dog lagging behind. "Hey wait up, its not all that easy running with this thing".

Kyle was ahead as they both tore down the city sidewalk. For noon it was rather empty but the occasional passerby would wave to them. The afternoon sun shining high above them to light their path, as a calm breeze sailed through the streets.

They soon made their way to one of the city's many parks. Kyle ran to the gate almost feeling the canine on his heels. Passing through the gate it had large letters forged into the top reading "Ezure". It was by far the largest one. Well trimmed, many varying types of plants, and a rather even landscape minus the occasional hill. Pokemon and people running around and playing on some trees as old as the foundation of the city itself.

Shortly into their race they stopped running to catch their breaths at a nearby fountain. The sound of rushing water was soothing and peaceful adding to the whole experience of the park. "Say Ap" he huffed out the words in-between breaths "How do you think" he tried as hard as he could to wheeze the last words out "the cases went".

"Hmm" he sat on his haunches and thought, looking at Kyle out of breath while he himself wasn't even winded. "Well one thing is for sure, some of the work we did helped him".

"Yeah that whole 'Detective and Mightyena' thing helped out" Kyle said feeling less tired from his break. He looked into the water of the fountain and saw his own reflection. The water of this fountain was surprisingly clear, as if touching a mirror. His brown hair tossed here and there from his run, his shirt a-mess with sweat.

"I look terrible" he thought. Taking his hands and cupping them he dipped them into the fountains water. It was cold to the touch, but even when he brought it to his face it shimmered in the gentle sun. He repeated this step several more times and felt more refreshed now than he did earlier.

The mightyena was somewhat amused. He looked around and caught a glimpse of something rather funny "You do know that public fountain usually means...well open to anything right".

Kyle looked up from his "bath" and saw something he wouldn't have before. A small bag-like pokemon was splashing around in the water on the other side. Its appearance was was like emptied trash. Kyle instantly ran trying as best as he could to shake the water off os him.

The canine grinned finally unable to contain his laughter "HA you should've seen your face". He fell on his side laughing hysterically at his partner still trying to get cleaned. Aperture was almost in tears as he continued to laugh. Soon enough he rolled on his back, and after a moment he heard a crunch.

"Ap what was that" Kyle heard it too, and he didn't like the sound. He looked to see the dog on his back frozen with fear. Kyle dashed to him still soaking wet, but there was something about that sound "Ap get up for a sec". The mightyena rolled to his side and as quickly as he could stood up on all fours. Kyle's eyes landed on the dog's backpack, it seemed okay, but he had to make sure.

"Let me look at the camera" he said, affirming a nod from Aperture" Kyle approached him and unzipped the black bag. The camera lay motionless, not setup for any work as of yet. It was slightly larger than the camera he used, but far more durable. The silver casing was met and matched with a stunning black and white lining. After a careful once over he found that nothing was wrong with the body of the device, but that crunch lead him to believe otherwise. He smoothed his hands over the camera and found what it was.

"Well... the lens is broken" he said somewhat upset. The camera was fine which he was thankful for. Replacing the lens was a crucial procedure, but for now all was well. He zipped the backpack up and noticed that Aperture had his ears pinned to his head.

"Cheer up bud, Its just a lens its easily replaceable" he scratched the dog in-between his ears trying to get him in a better mood. "We've got plenty at home so after we stop at the shop we can get another one".

Seeing that things weren't as bad as he thought they originally were Aperture looked up at Kyle and smiled. Wagging his tail happily he jumped at Kyle and started licking him.

"Ugh cut it out" he laughed at his relentless assault. The mightyena continued this until Kyle fell to the ground. Soon after the licking stopped and Kyle tilted his head up meeting his gaze with a rather smiley canine. "Very funny Ap" he said still chuckling from the dog's antics "Just for that you're getting a bath when we get back".

"Well at least you got your bath out of the way" The dark type said still looming over Kyle. Aperture continued smiling and simply started walking in the opposite direction with his head held high. Much to his amusement Kyle picked himself off the ground, dusted himself off and started following.

Kyle looked into the sky, some time had passed since their original plan to go to the courthouse, so he estimated the time to be about 2 or so. "Okay no more playing around Ap, lets get to the shop".

"Alright lets go" the dog said excited about their venture he looked across the park. They were close to the exit and everything was going just fine, they would make it back home before night. "We'll be home before you know it Prism"

They headed off into the distance toward the Park gate. Not even bothering to turn back because they had their minds set on one goal. Their return home.

***Okay move those cameras***

["o]

***Good now keep rolling***

They had been walking for a while now but now they were stopped under a light. The city had finally come to life by this time. Busy streets alight with people. Some just idly walking around and making short conversations. The sound of many cars zooming by made the pedestrians cautious and aware of the danger crossing the street could prose.

The duo were surrounded by other people attempting to make their way across, but all had to wait patiently for a safe travel. Kyle tapped his foot and stared at eh light "I really hate waiting for these things, their so unreliable".

"I can't believe it" a voice rang from beside him. "Thats the third time this week, an they've all got eh same backstory".

Aperture 's ears swung to and fro picking up all the conversations around him, but this one sounded at least interesting. Even with him sitting at mid level he could hear them, and Kyle listened on as well.

"Hey did you guys hear about the Mauve Street Butcher" someone called behind them. Kyle and aperture stood there for a moment and looked at each other.

Kyle leaned over to the dog and whispered "Listen to as much as you can, we've been working on this for too long not to get any leads".

The canine stood there and nodded. He was right, this was something that had eluded them for a while, so much so that anything could be a lead in cracking this case now. Positioning himself closer to the central person talking he sat and listened.

"Yea its true, whatever it is its more active now and always on the move" the voices continued to speak. "Hey the news team said that they got a good picture of it last night, here look". Now things were too interesting for Kyle so he risked a glimpse at the photo.

The voice he had heard form earlier now clear to him. It was a girl dressed in a school uniform. She had a slim pink phone in her hand and she was showing the screen to some of the people around her "What is it, we can barely see", "Yeah what kind of photo is that", "I think its a hoax". He managed to look at the screen for a moment before she moved it around to the other people surrounding her.

From what he had seen in the photo whatever it was that the news team had seen been too blurry to recognize. It wasn't like anything he had seen before. It was glossy and had a glow behind it, clearly from the moonlight.

"But why would the killer even stay out in the open for this long" Kyle murmured to himself. He couldn't think of what it was that could do these grouse slaughters. Each of the crime scenes were the same, cuts, lacerations, and punctures all hitting the victim with perfect accuracy. "Whatever it is its getting more bold" he said to himself staring into space.

The light flashed white showing the symbol appropriate for crossing. All cars paused behind the white line having their turn to wait to move once more. The once busy and fascinated crowd turned and began their journey across the street.

"Ap lets go" Kyle said to his companion. Seeing the canine nod they both proceeded to cross the street. Bumping into few people they slowly made it across. Not even wanting to waste time Kyle decided to walk a bit faster crossing as quickly as he could. Once on the other side he turned back and tried to find Aperture among the flock of people.

"Aperture where are you" he yelled, but still didn't see his friend. He waited a moment longer before seeing a pair of black ears stand beside him as the light turned back to a deep red. Relieved that he was there he turned and started heading down the street hearing sirens in the distance.

Many of the people on his side of the street looked towards where they heard the sound. It was getting closer with every passing moment.

"Mommy lets hurry we're almost at the park" a small girl stood near him with her hand in her mothers. They looked at the scene as well "Just a moment dear, we must wait for the light to turn again".

"Wonder what it is" Kyle said, Aperture tilted his head puzzled to what was moving that fast. Moments later large armored truck was heading toward the street they had just crossed being chased by police cars.

"But mom I wanna play in the park". Suddenly the small child tore away from her mother and started running across the street, her mother panicked "PENNY NO GET BACK HERE". Even before she could react the girl was halfway across the path.

The people kept looking on at the seen with the police cars chasing the armored vehicle. Kyle on the other hand saw the child running into the oncoming danger. "Lookout" one of them said realizing what might happen.

"Ap" he yelled "Catch her" he pointed to the girl giggling and running, unaware of the danger heading her way.

Without even giving a signal Aperture looked towards her "This is gonna be close". He crouched and flung himself at the girl. Landing just behind her he opened and snapped his jaws on the back of her shirt. She screamed in surprise.

"GET BACK NOW" Kyle yelled, his heart racing because he knew if they lingered they'd be done for. He could only hope that they heard his call.

Taking the kicking and screaming child by her shirt in his jaws he for a moment turned around towards the mother of the child. "Let me go you...you" the child yelled never knowing that she may have avoided being hit, but she wasn't safe yet.

In the corner of his eye the truck was mere yards away. He barely had time to prepare himself and the weight of the child he was carrying. With whatever strength he could muster he leapt towards her.

Feeling the truck zooming past his tail at the last moment he landed right in front of the worried parent still trying to control the flailing child.

The police cars soon screamed by. All people wearing heavy uniforms in striking blue vests. They had several pokemon riding in the back each one almost too big for the seat that they occupied, but crucial to their mission.

"Oh my baby" the mother ran to her child as fast as she could and practically ripped her from the dog's jaws. She held her child in her arms and started crying.

Kyle sighed happy with the results "Good job Ap". He saw the mother "She may be shaken up, but at least the kid is okay.

The canine paced over to him with a wide smile on his face "It was nothing". Soon enough that smile became a smug grin "If you want I could try that again, but I'll wait a few seconds just to make it look more daring".

Kyle eyed him for a moment shaking his head "No thanks, one heart attack a day is enough. He mockingly gestured his hand over his heart and fake heaved.

By now the people had just witnessed the family almost lost and started looking around for anything that they could do. "What happened" one of them said unable to catchup with the scenario.

Kyle looked around seeing the people stir, he knew he'd be asked a lot of questions but that could wait. " Ap lets get out of here before things get too hectic".

"Right behind you" he said quickly following Kyle out of the commotion. His tail hit a few people before he left unnoticed by most.

Once out of the mess they took a street path that lead closer to their destination. It wasn't far away from where they were now, but every moment they lingered was a moment torn from reuniting with their family.

[o"]

"Its just around the corner now" Kyle's mood was light. They were finally close enough to their place to get their journey home underway.

The path they walked on was well paved with cement. It was in a busy neighborhood, but not too many people were around right now. Red stained brick faced walls met them on one side while a pale white was just across the street. Light causing the buildings shadows to creep into the streets. Dry mid day passing it was cooler and more pleasant than earlier.

The conversations between them had been light because of their focus. Pacing down the street several people passed by them. An elderly lady was walking down their side of the path and noticed them "Kyle, is that you".

The two paused recognizing the elderly lady. Kyle perked up and waved "Hello mam, how are you this fine day".

"Oh I'm alright" she said slowly walking towards them. her cream colored hear and large glasses almost clearly giving away her age. "I'm just trying to find my vulpix, poor dear doesn't seem to stay still".

"Well Ms. Leor we'll help you when we can" motioning to Aperture the dog wagged his tail and barked.

"Why thats mighty kind of you, I just hope she didn't run off too far". She walked past them carefully and waved farewell to them soon after.

Kyle scratched his head not sure where to begin "Well thats new for the pup that she got". He saw her disappear around a nearby street corner.

"How'd she get a vulpix" Aperture looked quizzically at him.

"Oh that was a about a month ago when we got our shop" Kyle paused taking notice of his surroundings and heading down the sidewalk. "She found the vulpix staring into the sky alone so she took her in, it's been with her ever since".

"I guess I was doing something else cause I would've loved to see her" The dog wore a wide smile with his head held high.

They got closer to a building just a bit further down. It was nothing special. It was sandwiched in-between two other buildings, stone pathing and brick stairs, a small black painted metal fence surrounding the front. Two stories, red bricked with worn paint, small barred windows and a mailbox slot on a deep brown painted door. The only distinguishing factor for this building was the fact it still had all of the numbers handing on the side.

The pair faced the building and Kyle opened the gate. It squeaked screeched as it was pushed in. The clicking of claws and stomping of shoes were welcomed by the pathway leading to their abode. The steps were sturdy, but faded from their travels. They made it to the door, shadows covering the frame and cooling the once dense hot warm air.

"Finally here" kyle said staring at the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys. Moving around the keys he managed to isolate a rather odd looking key. It was silver coated, and rather heavy. It had been ornately decorated with roses leading to a crescent moon at the top. The most most interesting feature the key had was a small inscription on it reading "Vollmond" on its side.

He put the ket in and turned the lock of the door. It creaked open from its well work age. Upon opening the door to the house the familiar sights and sounds met them. A staircase made of a deep brown oak leading both up and down. Doorways on either side and pictures hanging everywhere.

Kyle and Aperture walked in. He shut the door tightly behind him and walked down to one of the rooms. Reaching up he pulled a rope down turning on a light revealing the room he was in. It was painted green with a dense brown carpet, multiple stacks of papers with several file cabinets in the corner. On the opposite side of the room was a descent sized wooden desk and chair. Sturdy, four legged with light from the barred window shining down on it.

An overhead was the lamp he turned on with fan blades surrounding it. "Hey Ap, we can leave in a bit, I just need to grab a few things from here to work on at home". Kyle put his bag down sat in the chair and started rummaging through the contents.

"Alright I'll just be in the kitchen then" he wagged his tail excited that they were soon to leave. With that Aperture walked off and trailed to another room.

Seeing his companion leave Kyle went to work He dug out some papers in the desk drawer giving them a once over. Each of files he pulled out were large with multiple pictures jutting out of each side. In particular he looked at one file marked "Unsolved".

He looked up to the ceiling and sighed "We've been trying to look into these for weeks, with little or nothing to go by other than common media". Staring at the ceiling light he folded his hands behind his head and thought more "We need something, but where can we get a lead if everything happens randomly".

Kyle shook off the thought and looked to a small box on the table. It was black with multiple holes in the face of it with five different buttons. After a moment he sighed and pressed one of them bringing the machine to life.

"You have zero new messages and thirty saved messages" the box said to him. He shrugged his shoulders seeing that there was nothing he could do at this point. "Well that was a let down" he mumbled putting some stray papers into his bag "Oh well at least I can get something done at home".

Taking a moment longer to think he pressed another button the machine "_Day 47, we've been on this case for a while, but still no clear leads_". Clearing his throat he continued the recording "_It appears that whatever the butcher is... its fast, no true motives are shown as the scattered targets make it hard to pinpoint it_".

"_There has been no clear images of the butcher, but also several disappearances have taken place at this time_". He tilted his head and looked out the window leading toward the street seeing a child run and play with a small yellow pokemon "_I don't believe that the two are in any way related as no bodies have turned up as of recently, and one person thus far has returned unharmed or so we believe_"

"_Also several of the other cases that Aperture and I have worked on seem to almost merge with the incidents". _Kyle looked at a picture frame that he pulled out of the files "_There may be a chance of this being organized as a whole but I still need more data to justify the case_".

"_However in light of recent events Aperture and I are heading home_". Kyle placed the photos down and looked over at the doorway. An empty picture frame hung next to it making him grin "_He's recently become a father_".

The dog made it to the kitchen. Its white washed walls and tiled floor shined brightly from the sunlight in the windowsill. Everything here was for the better part pristine, aside from what may have spoiled from their time gone.

Aperture padded his way to a small "I wonder if Prism is back yet". He turned to face their refrigerator. Next to it was a mini screen panel on top of the counter. He hummed turning to it and lifted his forepaws to the countertop. "Now lets see" shifting around he managed to the screen button and using his nose he turned it on.

The screen flashed and came to life again while he watched on. The image getting clearer and clearer with a pinging noise telling its user it was ready. A menu popped up on the screen and he used his nose to press a button he was familiar with, causing it to ring for a moment.

"Prism are you there" he asked the screen awaiting a response. A window opened and soon color filled in the blank spots forming a background that he knew well. Suddenly a rather welcome face appeared.

"Ap there you are, I've been worried sick about you" her concerned voice racing over the screen. "Where have you two been" she yelled out almost making Aperture fall over.

A mass of grey and silver filled the screen. Long slender bristles of fur covered her face. Deep blue eyes and pure white fangs stared back at him. She was a mightyena as well.

"H-hey Prism we were just stopping by the shop" his nervous stance didn't go unnoticed.

She wagged her tail in excitement behind her "I'm just glad that you both are alright, and why are you so shakey".

"Well we were just trying to get some leads on the cases, we'll be back home today". He looked down from the screen "How's the pup".

At this her eyes lit up wide, she had so much that she wanted to say. "Oh he's fine, still hasn't opened his eyes just yet, but soon he will".

He was relieved, despite his absence she managed to handle things well "Thats good to hear, um... did you name him yet".

She turned her head away from the screen looking at something to the side "No, not yet, I want us both to name him when you get here, so that can wait till then".

Aperture felt a bit better knowing she trusted him well enough to make decisions with him "Okay, we have to go and we'll be there soon".

She turned back to him and nodded and rubbed her nose on the screen "Travel safe hun, we'll be waiting for you".

He returned the gesture and then using his nose once more he turned the screen off. He backed himself away from the device and turned to the kitchen doorway. "We'll be there soon Prism, we'll be there soon". He walked towards the doorway but looked on the small table next to it and sighed. A lone key sat there gathering dust, but he knew they needed it. "Wouldn't be the first time" grabbing the key he made his way out.

Kyle had just finished packing several papers into the bag. Organizing things for easy access he slung his backpack over his shoulder shut the light off and left the room.

"Ap, lets go I got what I needed" he shouted down the hallway, closing the door behind him.

The sound of paws came rushing toward him from the kitchen. "You sure you got everything" he asked, knowing that Kyle sometimes forgot things quickly.

"Yep Got everything right here" he pointed to the bag over his shoulder and laughed thinking he got the best of the dog this time until a flash of gold made him almost fall to his knees.

The canine held their car keys in his teeth and laughed "Aww don't feel bad, just think of what we'd do if we got to the garage without this".

Kyle knew he was right, he had been careless several times in leaving things behind. He couldn't let this get to him "Oh look... my car key...it jumped off of the key chain".

Rolling his eyes at the attempt to turn the tables on the situation made him laugh. "That would work if it weren't dusty and sitting on the kitchen table". He turned his head and tossed the key towards Kyle, making him react and catch it.

"Oh well" he shrugged "At least this time we didn't leave out without it". Kyle turned to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and was met by a cool breeze and an orangish path. The sun was soon to set and their trek home had just started.

["o]

A blue and silver car zoomed down the empty streets. It was nearly dusk and the countryside was vast. Rolling hills of deep blue swayed back and forth waving themselves to the open starry skies.

Kyle sat in the drivers seat doing his best to make it back to their home in time. Inside the car it was a bit chilly, and the leather interior made things worse.

"I still don't see why you like doing that". He turned to see the dog sticking his head out of the window, his tongue swaying in the breeze.

Aperture payed no heed to the remark and continued to enjoy the scenery streaking past him. The calm cool air of the country was soothing to him. There weren't any buildings in sight, and the moon just hung over the horizon.

The car's high beams illuminating their path as well as the moon made the road shine an almost eerie bluish green. The silence in the area only broken by the sound of the engine running.

Kyle turned his head out to his window. The beautiful empty sky seemed to stretch on forever silently shedding its light on their subtle plains. "It sure is great isn't it Ap".

He turned and brought his head back into the car "Sure is, but its even better when you relax and enjoy it with others". Sitting back down in the chair he looked behind them. The scenery was fading by into the horizon, blending in to one near infinite point.

"Hey Kyle" he turned his head towards the open road in front of him. The once luscious plains of grass turned into densely populated trees. The rustle and crunch of leaves under tire became a constant testament to the change.

"About earlier with the kid" he paused and looked around, a lot had been on his mind. "Do you think parenting is always that hard".

He wasn't prepared to answer that. Sure he had thought of having kids, but was he prepared "Well...I have no clue, but I think you'd make a great role-model and father for your pup"

Under the canopy of the trees it was slightly darker though the moon shed its light on the trees giving them a green and silver glow. Despite the beautiful scenery he felt saddened and had his ears pinned to the top of his head "How long has it been since we took a break from all this line of work.

Kyle could tell that he wasn't trying to joke around "Well... its been month's since we took any kind of a true vacation". Sighing he knew that the pup would be a priority for them all "Its always been us running here and there". "So why don't we take some time off for a while".

Immediately the canine turned to him. Pools of excitement poured from his deep green eyes and the thumping of his tail was a dead giveaway to his emotions. "Thanks Kyle, you're a true friend".

"No problem bud, besides I've gotta take some shots for a nature portfolio". Kyle pointed to their bags placed in the back of the car, a large separate case placed next to it with several rather large picture frames.

He knew that this was only part of the reason "There is that, and the fact you don't want Prism to tear you in two".

Kyle was in shock at the statement, but knew he was right "Well yea there is that, after last time I teased her I learned my lesson".

They sat there for a moment and laughed remembering what they had both done to anger her. "Well Kyle I can say that you learned that lesson, and the predator prey relationship in one day". "Well Aperture I know for a fact you learned hierarchy that day too". They continued laughing as they continued down the roads of the heavily wooded area.

The car began to slow down when they came to a dirt path "We're finally back home". The clock on the vehicle dashboard reading 9:00 "Looks like we made good time".

Kyle turned the car bringing them on the unpaved road. It was surrounded by trees on either side. Wild grass growing where his car hadn't driven over.

"Hey Ap... remind me that we need to take care of the grass tomorrow" scratching his head thinking about how this all got to be this messy.

"Yeah, but that can wait, lets get inside" the excitement in his voice was as easily shown on his face.

Kyle nodded and drove up the road. The shifting of dirt and crunch of leaves echoed off of the bark of each passing tree. It was a one car path, and thats all that he needed.

Just up ahead was a wooden house. Its windows on the first floor were lit, and the porch light was on welcoming them back. Pulling the car to the side of the house and parking it Kyle unlocked the doors and walked out.

"Lets get the stuff and get inside". His companion nodded and hopped out of the driver door. The side door was opened and he began dragging his luggage out piece by piece.

Aperture was excited to the point where he almost couldn't keep his calm. "Need help Kyle or..." he kept looking at the door, his tail frantically pacing in every direction.

"Heh okay, okay I get it you want to see the family again, and so do I" He slammed the door shut and looked at all the things he had to carry. His backpack for one, his portfolio, a briefcase, and a smaller bag. "Well if you could give me a bit of a hand we can get in faster, I'm sure Prism would love to see you.

That smug smile on his face again the canine pounced and grabbed the briefcase. Looking his friend in the eye he turned and held his head high walking toward the porch and stared back.

"Thanks for the help Ap" seeing the rest of the baggage he sighed. Taking his time he picked up the rest of the items and walked towards the awaiting dog.

The calm night air surrounding them they walked up to the door. The swish of his tail and the rattle of keys added more excitement to their long journey's end. Kyle pulled out the silver key and put it in the lock of the door. He turned his head to the mightyena and smiled "Alright Aperture, are you ready to see your pup".

***Any other scenes? No? Okay shows over cameras off***

**=['o']=**

*** **Next time when the camera rolls *****

What are those things we cherish

What brings you that joy in your life

What happens when it fades away

[o]

(he smiled "The woods is no place for a lone pup")

**L.E,N.S. Mémoirs**

*** [Next Scene: Motion Capture Session A] ***

* * *

**FINALLY. This story has been on my mind for...ages past. In the long long ago... ever since about...april maybe. Still thats no excuse. I have a lot more to go for the story, and apparently a lot isn't a word according to my spell checker. That being said plenty more to go. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review, P.M. me, and vote when you get a chance. Till next time I am with much hope and probability DLW.**


End file.
